MEMORY
by EXIA Kyoudai
Summary: "Walaupun aku sudah tiada...aku bakal selalu didekatmu!" Sebuah sekelebat memori yang menyayat hati telah terjadi. Namun,harus dapat diterima memori tersebut yang kini dikenal sebagai...Masa Lalu... (True Story of Author x His passed Girlfriend)


Min'na-san,ane punya One-shot Fic nih!

Jadi….minta saran klo ada kesalahan ketik ya? Oke :

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 not mine!**

Disebuah taman,terdapat seorang pria 21 tahun dengan rambut raven,baju lengan panjang bermotif biru kotak-kotak (Bkan Jokowi!) dengan rangkepan (Baca : daleman) baju putih polos,tas selempangan,celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers warna putih pucat. Pria itu berjalan melewati pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran karena saat ini adalah musim semi dan juga…muka pria ini sedikit memucat karena terbayang sebuah kenangan pada daerah ini sambil memegang sebuah liontin.

'Sudah 4 tahun….semenjak aku sendirian…tanpa adanya seseorang disampingku ini…' Bicara dalam hati pria itu dan seketika terbentuk sebuah kenangan-kenangan pria itu 4 tahun silam…

Memory

Rated : T

Based : Author True Story with her (Passed) Girlfriend

4 tahun silam….

Celestial Being Gakuen,Kelas X-A

Saat itu,pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu sedang melamun sambil memakan roti yakisobanya didalam kelas. Lalu datang pemuda 18 tahun yang memiliki karakteristik poni rambutnya berada ditengah dan memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda yakni mata bagian kanan berwarna emas dan yang kiri berwarna abu-abu.

"Setsuna-san!"

"Hm? Oh,Allelujah. Doshite?"

"Ano…..ada yang nyari'in elu tuh!" Tunjuk Allelujah ke depan pintu kelas dan menunjukan seorang murid perempuan 17 tahun berambut soft pink terurai panjang,mengenakan seragam Celestial Being Gakuen lengkap dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ditutupi oleh blazer warna biru,rok mini coklat susu kotak-kotak dan sebuah stocking yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang menandai dirinya adalah murid kelas 2. Akhirnya,Setsuna menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Ano Setsuna-kun….boleh bicara ga?"

"Ha….nani yo….Feldt-san?"

Setsuna dan Feldt blushing hebat hingga ga bisa bilang apa-apa dan hal ini jadi tontonan teman-teman sekelas Setsuna bahkan mereka mulai bisik-bisikan.

"Ayo Setsuna,tembak Feldt-san! Ayo bro ga ada kesempatan kedua! Kayaknya Feldt ma Setsuna-san cocok!" Bisik-bisik para murid dikelas Setsuna termasuk ketua kelasnya yang sering disalah genderin. Wajah cantik dengan rambut ungu gelap bob-cut namun fisik kekar dan berisi,kemeja putih ditutupi blazer biru tua,dasi kupu-kupu warna merah plus celana panjang bermotif-coklat susu kotak-kotak.

"Kuharap lu tembak dia,Setsuna!"

"Tumben kamu dukung itu anak Tieria"

"Gapapa,kan aku ma dia best friend walaupun sering salah genderin gua Neil!"

"Ya ya ya~,aku ngerti kok!" jawab Neil Dylandy tenang bwat Tieria. Akhirnya,Setsuna mulai angkat bicara mengenai apa yang ingin dibicarakan Feldt.

"Feldt…"

"Se-Setsuna-kun….."

Akhirnya…

"MAU KAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU,FELDT-SAN?!"

"MAU KAH KAU JADI PACARKU,SETSUNA-KUN?!"

"AKH!"

"EH!"

Setsuna dan Feldt pun kaget karena mereka berdua menyatakan perasaan mereka berdua secara bersamaan dan juga langsung mendapat aplaus dari seluruh kelas.

"Waaaaaaa…..omedetou Setsuna! Terima saja Setsuna! Kesempatan ga datang dua kali mas broooooooo!" Sorak teman satu kelas Setsuna bahkan Tieria,Neil dan Allelujah pun ikut-ikutan juga!\

"Oey Setsuna! Terima saja!"

"Feldt-san,kamu sama Setsuna cocok kok!"

"Ho-Hontou desu ka?"

"Um Hontou-EH SETSUNA!"

"Nanika-FELDT!?"

Tiba-tiba saja Feldt hampir pingsan namun ditangkap oleh Setsuna yang langsung sigap. Semua teman Setsuna hampir dibuat kaget _kecuali _Tieria yang mengetahui kondisi Feldt yang sebenarnya.

'Setsuna,Cuma kamu harapan terakhir untuk Feldt! Hidupnya nggak bakal lama lagi!' Murung Tieria saat melihat Feldt sudah siuman.

"Feldt,daijobu ka?"

"Um…daijonu yo…"

"Setsuna,bawa Feldt ke UKS aja! Nanti takutnya tambah parah!" Suruh teman-temannya yang khawatir karena Feldt dan akhirnya Setsuna membawa Feldt ke UKS. Saat di UKS…..

"Setsuna-san,bisa bicara sebentar? Tapi diluar saja!" Minta seorang petugas UKS tersebut kepada Setsuna yang diketahui adalah wali kelas Feldt,Moreno-sensei.

"Um,Moreno-sensei. Feldt,kamu ga papakan kalo aku tinggal sebentar?"

"Um! Daijobu desu!"

**-Skip-**

Hari Minggu,Jam 10.14

Saat itu,Setsuna lagi Date dengan Feldt di sebuah distrik pertokoan. Setsuna merasa kasian ke Feldt bukan karena dia lemah namun lebih dari hal tersebut.

**Flashback….**

Saat itu diluar ruang UKS Celestial Being Gakuen…..

"Jadi begitulah Setsuna-san"

"SO-SONA…USO DAROU!" Cengang Setsuna setelah mengetahui apa yang ia dengar bukanlah main-main.

"Itu memang benar. Umur Feldt tidak panjang jadi….penyakit yang ia derita sudah cukup krisis,Setsuna-san"

"….Baiklah,Moreno-sensei….."

"Hm?"

"Aku….aku akan menemani dia hingga Tidur dengan tenang!" Tegas Setsuna dengan beberapa air mata dimatanya.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi jika Setsuna itu Heart-Warming toh,buktinya waktu ngeliat kucing melahirkan,Setsuna malas tersentuh tapi kalo urusannya yang beginian…..

"Ara-ara~,_manly tears….._jika sungguh-sungguh,langsung saja Setsuna!"

"Hai!"

Akhirnya Setsuna masuk ruang UKS dan langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Feldt. Sementara Moreno-sensei merasa lega.

'Setsuna…terima kasih…aku harap,kau dapat menemani Feldt hingga ia bahagia.'

Ruang UKS,Bagian Dalam…

"Setsuna-kun…."

"Feldt….aku…"

"Hm….?"

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu!"

BLUSH…

Feldt seketika blushing hebat disertai air mata yang langsung jatuh dari pipinya yang halus.

"Ho-Hontou desu ka? Sore….ga….U-Uso*Hiks*desu ka?"

"Uso ja nai!*Huff* Feldt…..aku serius…." Jawab Setsuna yakin sambil merangkul erat Feldt yang memiliki postur tubuh kecil. Feldt pun menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan Setsuna.

"Terima kasih…..TERIMA KASIH SETSUNA-KUN!"

"Ya…sama-sama. Menangislah Feldt….aku selalu ada disisimu sekarang…"

**Back to Story…..**

"Setsuna-kun…..Setsuna-kun!"

"AH! Na-nain Feldt?" Tanya Setsuna kaget setelah merenungi kejadian yang lalu.

"Ano…kita mau kemana lagi?"

'Wajah Feldt….pucat….'

"Setsuna-kun?"

"Gimana….kalo kita bermain arcade?"

"Um,pasti menyenangkan!"

Setsuna dan Feldt pun langsung menuju Arcade Center. Saat didalam tempat tersebut,Feldt merasa sangat senang untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena ada yang menemaninya bermain bersama. Setsuna pun juga begitu bahkan terkejut saat Feldt bermain Ufo Cather,Feldt mendapatkan 2 _keychain _berbentuk Gundam,yakni Gundam Exia dan 00 Gundam. Sama halnya dengan Feldt namun dirinya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat fotonya bersama Setsuna yang sedang malu-malu.

Hari pun semakin sore,Setsuna dan Feldt duduk dibanku taman yang berhias pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Feldt….."

"Nani…..Setsuna-kun?"

"Itu….." Jawab Setsuna ragu-ragu sambil merangkul Feldt dari samping sedangkan Feldt menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Setsuna.

'Tidak ada waktu lagi Setsuna! Lakukan!' Ucap Setsuna didalam hati. Akhirnya,Setsuna bangkit dan berada didepan Feldt sekarang.

"Feldt….sebenarnya…." Ucap Setsuna yang langsung menangis sambil memberi Feldt sebuah liontin yang ia inginkan.

"Se-Setsuna-kun….kore wa…."

"Iya Feldt…..ini yang kamu inginkan bukan? Jadi…..aku belikan untukmu*hiks* Feldt!"

"*hiks-hiks* Set…suna-kun…..A-ARIGATOU!"

"*Hiks-hiks* Haa…Fe-Feldt!" Jawab Setsuna sambil menangis,begitu juga dengan feldt. Akhirnya,Setsuna mendirikan Feldt dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman itu juga adalah ciuman pertama Setsuna dan Feldt. Setelah itu,Setsuna mengalungi leher Feldt dengan liontin yang dibelikan oleh Setsuna.

"Kau…sungguh cantik…..Feldt…."

"Makasih Setsuna-kun….bolehkan aku…istiraht se…bentar?" Minta Feldt ke Setsuna yang berada didepannya. Tanpa jawab pun Setsuna langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Namun….Feldt pun membalas pelukan Setsuna tapi tidak lama setelah itu…

**Insert Song : angela – Fly Me To The Sky**

"Feldt? Doshite?"

"…"

"Feldt? FELDT-HAAAAAAH?!"

"…."

"Fe-Feldt~…*Hiks…hiks…* Feeeeeldt!" Ringik Setsuna namun sudah menerima apa yang harus terjadi. Feldt meninggal dengan senyum bahagianya yang terakhir sambil menangis. Setsuna pun memeluknya erat dan memberi ucapan terakhirnya untuk Feldt.

"Oyasumi ne….Feldt…..i love you…." Ucap Setsuna sembari memeluk Feldt yang telah Tidur selamanya. Agar selalu ingat ke Feldt,Setsuna mengambil lagi liontinnya.

**Back to story…..**

"Setsuna-saaaaaaaan!" Panggil seorang wanita berumur kurang lebih 25 tahun,rambut hitam panjang,mata berwarna biru. Diumur sebegitu mudanya,dia sudah menjadi Duta Besar bagi negaranya,Azadistan yang berada di Negara timur tengah.

Saat menjadi Duta Besar / Princess,ia menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu dan juga menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan menjadi seorang mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan Setsuna.

"Ah,Marina-san! Ada apa?"

"Ayo~! Acaranya habis ini,masa lupa sih?" Jawab Marina yang mengenakan t-shirt biru yang ditutupi jaket berwarna hitam,celana jeans dan sepatu hak tinggi. Nggak lupa juga tas kuliahnya.

"Haa,ayo"

Setsuna dan Marina pun pergi menuju tempat sebuah acara.

-SKIP-

-Daerah pemakaman-

Di sebuah area pemakaman,kumpul Setsuna,Marina dengan teman-teman semasa SMA seperti Tieria yang sekarang menjadi CEO dari perusahaan milik kakaknya Regene Regetta, dan sedang menggandeng Mileina,pacarnya. Lalu ada Neil sama Lyle yang juga menjadi Duta Besar Irlandia sambil bersama pacar mereka.

Neil dengan artis yang sedang popular saat ini,Wang Liu Mei sedangkan Lyle pacaran dengan seorang atlet voli dan juga adik dari Revive Revival,atlet bulutangkis dunia,Anew Returner. Ga lupa juga Allelujah yang telah menjadi seorang guru matematika di SMA mereka semua dan bertunangan dengan seorang idol yang lagi naik daun,Marie Parfacy. Mereka semua sekarang berdiri didepan sebuah batu nisan dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam.

"Setsuna,sekarang waktunya!"

"Ha,aku tahu itu"

"Ini bunganya,Setsuna-san!" Ucap Mileina sambil memberikan Setsuna seikat bunga lily putih dn Setsuna taruh didepan batu nisan yang ternyata milik…..

**Rest In Peace : **

**Feldt Grace**

**Kelembutan hatinya tidak akan pernah pudar**

"Feldt,kami sudah datang….seperti yang kamu minta. Tieria pun sudah sukses. Marina,Neil ma Lyle juga sudah jadi Duta Besar! Lalu….Allelujah…juga mejadi guru di SMA kita. Kami semua baik-baik saja."

"Hehehe.."

"Hm….*Senyum*"

"Meng-mengharukan~!" Ucap Mileina yang hampir nangis namun diberhentikan oleh Tieria.

"Udah,jangan nangis!"

"Feldt…."

"Selamat ulang tahun…..Feldt." Ucap Setsuna bahagia dan diikuti oleh semua teman-temannya.

Waktu pun berjalan hingga sore hari. Setsuna bersama teman-temannya pun pergi pulang namun….saat Setsuna pergi….

"Setsuna-kun…."

"Suara ini….Jangan-jangan…"

"Setsuna-kun…" Ucap seorang wanita yang sudah lama Setsuna rindukan berada dibelakangnya. Saat Setsuna membalikan diri,Setsuna terkejut sekaligus kangen.

"FE-FELDT?!"

"Setsuna-kun…." Panggil Feldt ke Setsuna yang seketika tersenyum penuh haru. Feldt pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Meskipun hanya sebagai arwah,Feldt mengenakan sebuah baju ceremonial berwarna putih. (Jelasnya liat di Rockman Zero,inspirasinya dari sana.)

"Feldt…."

"Setsuna-kun…..aku bakal selalu disisimu slamanya….."

"Arigatou…Feldt….." Jawab Setsuna didepan Feldt yang sangat bahagia bisa ketemu dengannya. Tanpa sadar,Marina melihat mereka berdua dari belakang. Ternyata Marinalah yang sengaja membuka mata batin Setsuna dengan cara memegang pundaknya tanpa Setsuna sadari.

Akhirnya Setsuna pergi meninggalkan Feldt yang suudah tenang di Alam Sana. Saat bertemu Marina….

CTACK! *Bunyi jentikan jari Marina kearah wjah Setsuna*

"AH! Apa-apaan sih lu Marina?"

"Nggak papa kok! Gimana?"

"Gimana apanya? Yah….seneng aja bisa ketemu lagi ma Feldt walau…Cuma bisa menyampaikannya pake bunga!"

"Gitu tuoh….yuk pulang,sama nanti pinjem catetanmu lagi hahahaha!"

"Enak aja~,bayar dulu hehehehe!"

Begitulah Setsuna,selalu terhias wajah ceria dan bahagia walaupun dirinya telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Tanpa disadari juga,Marina juga melihat Feldt disamping Setsuna. Marina sejak SMP memiliki Indra Ke-Enam dimana ia bisa melihat arwah-arwah yang berkeliaran.

"Ada apa Marina?"

"Eh,nggak ada apa apa kok! Ayo pulang,dah mau malam ini!"

"Oke oke,Princess hahahaha!"

Akhirnya,Setsuna dan Marina pun pulang bareng dan disambi Setsuna juga,Feldt menggengam tangan kanan Setsuna.

**Mereka berdua…..**

**Akan selalu bersama…..**

**Walaupun mereka….**

**Memiliki dunia yang berbeda….**

**The End**

Oreno : Fiuuuuh~! Akhirnya selese juga meskipun mandek selama 5 bulan (Jujur! Buatnya bulan Mei lalu!) dan akhirnya Fic tentang ane ma mendiang pacar ane selese juga!

Kirika : Maaf Gaje,garing ma ga nyambung yang penting~ :

**Read N' Reeview!**

**Ja Ne! See you Lateeeeeeeeer!**


End file.
